


Birthdays and Bonbons

by HimegimiWrites, kaathefriendlysnekk



Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Chocolate, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaathefriendlysnekk/pseuds/kaathefriendlysnekk
Summary: It's Asahi's birthday and Aran gets him a little gift.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Ojiro Aran
Series: Rarepair Week 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086590
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Birthdays and Bonbons

**Author's Note:**

> We made this to celebrate Asahi's birthday! I hope he's having the bestest birthday!  
> This is also for Day 1 of the HQ Rarepair Week. Happy 2021 and Enjoy!! :D

Asahi was bundled up in a blanket burrito on the couch when Aran found him. From where Aran stood not even the head was visible, only the little wisps of his brown hair scattered over the back of the blanket.

He appeared to have dozed off, so Aran paddled silently across the room, the box of chocolates in his hands hidden behind him. With a confirming look at his peacefully slumbering face, Aran placed the box on the tea table at the side before lowering himself on the couch beside his boyfriend. The seat dipped under his weight but when it didn't wake him up, Aran leant against the backrest in a way hoping to obscure the chocolates from Asahi's view whenever he was up.

Which apparently didn't take too long. Asahi was a light sleeper, and Aran should have seen it coming that his boyfriend would wake up when he sat down beside him. After the rustling of the blankets, Asahi's sleepy face peeked.

"Hey, sorry did I wake ya?" Aran smiled down at Asahi who shuffled until he could sit up properly on the couch.

Asahi's bleary eyes took a while to focus on Aran's face. "It's fine," his head settled in the crook of Aran's arm and nuzzled the sleeve of the soft fleece sweater he was wearing. "I can cuddle with you now."

"Yes, we can." Smiling, Aran pulled him closer, slipping under the blanket so that they were touching. Asahi shivered at the icy fingers Aran accumulated from being out of the house.

"You're cold, let me warm you up," Asahi took his boyfriend's large hands in his, rubbing them together to pour some warmth in them. Before his skin, Aran's heart filled with warmth. A barely awake Asahi was one of his favourite Asahi. The man looked so soft and ethereal.

Aran leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on the stubbled cheeks. 

"Where have you been?" Asahi wasn't fooled by the cuddle or the kiss. "Your hands are so cold."

"I'm sorry," Aran smiled. "Took some time off from being yer personal body heater."

"Why?" His boyfriend pouted. "I thought you promised to be one forever." He rested his head on Aran's chest and a brief pause followed. "Also, that sounds like a stolen line."

Aran ran a finger through the brown locks tumbling down his shoulders. "Well, 'm not the most creative liar, nor do I need to be one fer long."

Inching closer, Aran placed a kiss atop Asahi's nose. From the corner of his eyes, he noted the clock on the wall ticking down, closer to midnight. "Close yer eyes, I have something for ya." 

Asahi blinked at him. Curious eyes searching his face for a hint. Aran wasn't gonna give him the satisfaction though. And realising as much, Asahi sighed with a fond shake of head; he closed his eyes.

"I'm a grown ass man, love." Asahi laughed that nervous little shy laughter of his that Aran had come to love the first time he'd heard it. "You don't have to -" He is interrupted by Aran's hand that clamped his mouth shut gently.

"Ya don't get to decide that fer me," Aran chirped. "If yer gonna say that, then I'm a grown ass man too, right? Why d'you make me gifts every year on my birthday then, eh?"

Asahi's smile was a guileless one. With his eyes still closed, he sighs – satisfied. "You are my inspiration for everything I do. I'm thankful for having you and it's my way of showing it."

"By making me a suit every year and then not letting me wear it?"

"They are a part of a collection," Asahi tried to reason like always but Aran teased him nonetheless.    


Aran opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted with the wall clock coming awake. It chimed a mellow tune to let the people know it was midnight. He ceased the banter and smiled, reaching behind to take the box in his hand.

"Ye can open yer eyes now, Azu-kun," Aran drawled, making Asahi giggle at the nickname before his eyes fluttered open. He smiled back at Aran with those large, kind brown orbs, the thin skin at the corner of his eyes crinkling in delight.  “Happy birthday.”

Asahi beamed at the man in response. Aran was holding a box in his arms that he held up between them for Asahi to take. 

"You got me chocolates!" the fashion designer proceeded to take the box. He didn't want to stick his hands out of the warmth of the blanket. His cold nose was all the more a reason to not get his fingers freezing either. If he wouldn't accept the chocolates because of such a minor trivial thing, he would feel bad for Aran. With a deep breath, Asahi's hands shot out and grabbed the box to hide it inside the folds of the blanket.  He then grasped the edges of the blanket and pulled them around himself a little tighter, burrowing himself under a little deeper. 

The chocolates were in a fancy tin box packaging with a decorative ribbon keeping the box secure.

"These don't look like they're from around here," Asahi looked like one of the moles in a whack-a-mole game, his head alternating between disappearing inside his wall of blanket and reappearing to grin at Aran.

"A chocolate shop opened last month. They have all sorts of fancy chocolates. Thought I'd get some for ya to indulge on your birthday." Aran grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

The Asahi bundle peeped out of his burrow and blew a kiss at his boyfriend before once again vanishing inside, the rustle of the plastic container being heard. "Thank you so much, Aran," came his muffled voice from inside. "I'm… sure… they are… lovely."

"Something wrong?" Aran's eyebrows were quick to knot themselves together. He followed the small ripple of movements on the blanket and tried to figure out what the matter was, when Asahi finally spoke again.

"I can't," the movements inside the blanket had stopped. "There's no room in here to move my hands properly, I can't open it."

Aran heaved a sigh. "Get out of there then."

"But it's  _ cold _ . I'll freeze."

"I'll keep ya warm, hop on my lap, ya goof." Aran shook his head in fond exasperation, reaching out for Asahi, slowly peeling off the blanket.

The designer hissed at the first blast of cold air that pervaded the cocoon he had built around himself. He held the loose ends in his hands and visibly shivered while waiting for Aran to pull him in his lap.

Strong, sinewy arms wrapped themselves around him, lifting him up by a fraction with a practiced ease. As soon as Asahi settled on the lap with his back against his boyfriend's broad, warm chest, Aran wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer.

Asahi sighed at the warmth that surrounded him like a cushion. Content, he began tugging at the ribbon once more. Tucking his chin over Asahi's shoulders, Aran watched over as Asahi fumbled with the box.

The ribbon unfurled out of its knot in a red stream of glee. Aran kissed his nape as Asahi tried to pull off the lid, with more room for his limbs to move better now. Yet when after a whole minute of trying Asahi had no such luck, his boyfriend nudged him on.

"Just a little more pressure."

"What if I go too hard on it and bend it in a weird way? It's so pretty and that would be a shame." Aran could see the way Asahi was concentrating on the task at hand, gnawing at his lips in frustration.

A deep, affectionate laugh bubbled out of him, overcome with love for his boyfriend. 

"Want me to open it for you?" Aran nuzzled Asahi, modelling his arms over Asahi’s.

Asahi huffed out a breath, trying and failing to open the tightly secured lid. “No, I can do it.”

“Clearly.”

Just then, with a pop, the lid came off, bouncing off of Asahi's hands and landing on his lap inside the blanket burrito. "There we go."

Aran chuckled. “Knew you could do it. I had trust in you.”

That received him an elbow to the stomach. “Sure, you did.” Asahi huffed, and they both chuckled this time. 

“Which one d’ya wanna try first?” the volleyball player asked, looking at the pretty assortment of sweets. 

“Hm,” Asahi took his time trying to choose. “How about the third one on the top row from the left? Oh, maybe the second one here in the fourth row. Have you looked at this piece at the center?” Asahi rubbed at his nape where Aran’s stubble scratched him. “So beautiful!”

Aran’s nose was buried in his boyfriend’s hair. The soft locks tickled his nose with a fruity smell that he absolutely adored. “It’s all yours, Azu-kun. Ya don’t need to choose.”

Asahi still appeared torn for the next couple of moments, then he sighed and closed his eyes, blindly going for one random chocolate. He grabbed the first one he touched. It was circular but with details embedded onto the surface, Asahi opened his eyes. A round hazelnut sat on the centre of the dark chocolate. He brought it up to his mouth and took a bite out of it.

“It’s mm,” he cuddled back into Aran’s chest, “So good, filled with…” He tried to recognise the flavour. “Honey?”

“Is that so?” Aran peeked, catching a glimpse of Asahi’s face revelling in the delicacy. “Aren’t you going to share it with your boyfriend?”

“Of course.” Asahi said as a matter of fact, waving his hand to gesture at the chocolates. “Take whichever you feel like eating.” 

As the fashion designer continued to eat his, he didn’t expect Aran to grip his chin and turn his face around and kiss him.

His tongue slipped through Asahi’s lips slightly parted from being taken by surprise. Aran rubbed a thumb on his cheek, the light beard that had grown over the day pricking his finger lightly. The chocolatey taste of Asahi’s mouth warm against his.

He continued to lick and swirl his tongue until he was satisfied and pulled back to stare at Asahi through hooded eyes filled with adoration.

"It tastes better this way," Aran said in response to his boyfriend's questioning look.

Asahi said nothing, only smiled and tucked his head under Aran’s chin, placing a soft kiss at his jaw and humming lightly. Aran tightened his hold around him and watched him close his eyes to return to his peaceful slumber and whispered in a quiet voice, “Happy New Year, Asahi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, leave your thoughts below! Comments are our life force and kudos are also much appreciated!


End file.
